Llevana Nedaren
|Base ID = }} Llevana Nedaren is a Dunmer farmer residing in her home in Cheydinhal. She is involved in the quest "Corruption and Conscience." Interactions Corruption and Conscience During the quest, the Hero will have two choices; they can either take Llevana's side or Garrus Darelliun's side. Llevana is enraged at the fines Ulrich Leland has been charging the townsfolk with, and criticizes the guards on their behavior. Llevana has been observing Aldos Othran and was soon going to shelter him, as he was evicted from his home. However, once she learns he has been killed by a city guard while trying to reclaim his house, she decides to take one final action. If Llevana's side is chosen, she will ask the Hero to lure Ulrich Leland into her house, where she will summon giant rats to kill him, completing the quest. Llevana will be arrested by Garrus Darelliun, and can be visited at the Cheydinhal prison, where she will tell the Hero that she is proud of what she has done. Garrus states that he was forced to arrest her by law and that she will be released shortly. Dialogue Corruption and Conscience :Rumors "They charged me 5 gold for littering! Littering! I barely make that in a year! These fines are ridiculous!" "You seem far too nice to be one of Ulrich's men. What can I do for you?" :Fines "Oh, please. Don't even get me started. That madman won't be satisfied until everyone in town is dead broke... or in jail! What in Oblivion is Ulrich doing with all that money anyway? I'm sure he's lining his pockets with the gold of the good citizens of Cheydinhal. Take my good friend Aldos Othran for example. In the last month, he's been fined six times! SIX! All for being drunk and disorderly. Have you ever gone past a guard barracks? When are they NOT drunk and disorderly? What kind of a stupid fine is that? Well, Aldos couldn't pay the last two fines, so they seized his home and threw him into the street until he could pay it! Bastards!" ::What about the Count? "The Count? He could care less about our plight. As long as the roast suckling pig is delivered to his feast table, he's as happy as can be." :::Is there anyone who cares? "Well, there's one man who seems to care: Garrus Darelliun, the second in command of the guard. I hear he isn't happy with Ulrich. I don't know what you can do for us in this situation. I mean, Ulrich is the captain after all. Perhaps you could speak to Garrus. You can find him roaming the County Hall of the castle most of the time." ::::Aldos Othran "Poor fellow. You may be able to find him roaming the streets of Cheydinhal, propbably drunk. Only a month ago, he lost his wife. They were traveling the road from the Imperial City when a bandit raiding party struck. He barely escaped alive. Ever since then, he's been drunk. Sure, he gets rowdy sometimes, but he's never hurt anyone." ::::Ulrich Leland "I don't know where the Count found him, but I sure wish he'd send him back. He's a menace to this town." "Garrus may be our only hope." (After speaking to Garrus) "I appreciate the interest you're taking in helping us with our situation." (After Aldos Othran is killed) "Is something amiss? You have an ashen look on your face that tells me so." "What's wrong?" :Aldos Othran "Oh no! They killed him? I can't believe this! Ever since his wife passed at the hands of the bandits, his life has been miserable. I'd grown to become fond of him. I wanted to take him into my house, but I was afraid. And now look what's become of him. There are no more options left. Ulrich must be dealt with, and actions speak louder than words. You must do something for me. Go tell Ulrich that I have some information that incriminates him. Tell him to come alone, or he won't get it. Then, lead him here, and I'll do the rest." ::Aldos Othran "I'll make the necessary arrangements for his burial. He'll be buried next to his poor wife." ::Ulrich Leland "I'll deal with him soon enough." "Ulrich will not buy his way out of this one... he'll pay, I promise you." (If Ulrich is killed by the Hero or spared) "I'm very disappointed at the decision you've made." "Seems you've made your choice. I suppose we'll have to do it your way. I don't know what else to say." (If Ulrich is brought to Llevana) "Stand back, and let me take care of this." (After Ulrich's death) "I did what needed to be done." "I have no regrets." :Ulrich Leland "Justice has been done. Go tell Garrus what's transpired here. I await my fate." "Go. Tell Garrus what I've done. I've nothing to hide." (After Garrus becomes Captain of the Guard) "I'm overjoyed to hear that Garrus has replaced Ulrich as the Captain of the Guard. I'm sure he'll do a fine job." : "Don't be upset. I knew what I was doing the moment I asked you to lead Ulrich to me. I was fully aware of the consequences. Given the opportunity, I think Ulrich would have had me killed. I'm not sorry for what I've done, but I don't wish to be revered as a hero either. I thank you for your help. I'm sure your conscience weighed heavily upon you as you led Ulrich to his death. You did the right thing." "Farewell, serjo." Conversations Corruption and Conscience Ulrich Leland: "So, Llevana, I hear you have something I'd want to see?" Llavana Nedaren: "Ulrich, how dare you walk in here like you don't know what's going on." Ulrich Leland: "Of course I know what's going on. What intrigues me is that you had the nerve to threaten me. I'm just curious to see what you've come up with." Llavana Nedaren: "Just because you run the law in this town doesn't put you above it. You're going to pay for what happened to Aldos." Ulrich Leland: "Aldos was a drunkard and a fool. He decided to draw a blade and attack a guard, so he paid the price." Llavana Nedaren: "You bastard! How many more people are going to "pay the price"? How many more have to die just so you can earn another gold coin?" Ulrich Leland: "I'm not going to stand here and debate this all night. You give me that evidence, and I'll consider not having you executed." Llavana Nedaren: "As you wish, Ulrich. Come my lovelies! Your feast has arrived!" Appearances * de:Llevana Nedaren ru:Ллевана Недарен fr:Llevana Nedaren Category:Oblivion: Cheydinhal Characters